


GRBB Round 1~ art for fic: Courting Elements

by qafmaniac



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Art, Glam Reverse Big Bang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qafmaniac/pseuds/qafmaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you let him taste you yet? Have you slid your tongue over his fangs and shared with him the addictive sweetness that is elven blood?" Queen Mab's fingers dig in deeper, sending sharp pains through Tommy's jaw, and she pulls him up until he's half-kneeling half-standing, desperately trying to keep his balance. "Have you told him what you are? Does he know that he can kill you with a single drop of his blood?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	GRBB Round 1~ art for fic: Courting Elements

Sooooooo this is another piece of art that I created for the **Glam Reverse BigBang** on [LJ](http://glam-reverse-bb.livejournal.com/) and [DW](http://glam-reverse-bb.dreamwidth.org/).

This...

...is the original art that got claimed by [](http://leela-cat.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**leela_cat**](http://leela-cat.dreamwidth.org/) and it inspired a fic that I have almost NO words for.Yep, it is **THAT GREAT AND AWESOME AND I LOVE EVERY SINGLE WORD OF IT!!** OMG,IT'S SOOOOOOO DAMN GOOD and I just KNOW that you will start rereading it as soon as you have reached the end!!

 **Summary:** "Have you let him taste you yet? Have you slid your tongue over his fangs and shared with him the addictive sweetness that is elven blood?" Queen Mab's fingers dig in deeper, sending sharp pains through Tommy's jaw, and she pulls him up until he's half-kneeling half-standing, desperately trying to keep his balance. "Have you told him what you are? Does he know that he can kill you with a single drop of his blood?"

 

Run as fast as you can and read it asap...and you'll know what I mean!!;)

**[Fic Master Post on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/731455) **

**[Fic master Post on DW](http://leela-cat.dreamwidth.org/200388.html) **

**Disclaimer:** The fic banner and chapter art/dividers are digital manipulations made from several photos (Resources: From all over the Net) combined together to create the final art.The photos are NOT mine!I only "borrowed" them. ;)

  
Fic banner  


Chapter art/divider

1\. The Land  


 

2\. New Moon~Air  


 

3\. First Quarter Moon~Fire  


 

4\. Full Moon~Water  


 

5\. Third Quarter Moon~Earth  


 

6\. The Land  


 

7\. Home  
  


Hope that you like what I made!


End file.
